HECHIZO DE FAMILIA
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: A los diecinueve años Sara Amatriaín, hechicera de la Tradición Vascona y persona abierta de miras y mente, jamás pensó que con el correr del tiempo se sentiría en deuda con los magos puristas del pueblo de Belchite. Magia Hispanii (expansión del potterverso a la sociedad mágica española). Para Escristora y Cris Snape, creadoras del mundo de los puristas hispanii.


**HECHIZO DE FAMILIA**

**_Magia Hispanii o_**_ expansión del potterverso a la península Ibérica. No encontrarás personajes HP salvo acaso de manera circunstancial. Eso si, te adentrarás en la magia de sorguiñas, meigas y encantarios, si te atreves a poner pie (o mas bien ojo) en otras sociedades mágicas._

**_Belchite _**_como pueblo cien por cien mágico es idea de_**_ Cris Snape. _**_Podéis visitar su fic_**_ El Pueblo _**_para ir haciéndoos una idea._

**_El sector Purista _**_de la sociedad mágica hispana es idea de_**_ Escristora_**_ (véase_**_ A través del tiempo_**_, donde aparece el primer mago natural de Belchite del que tenemos, hasta el momento, constancia)._

_Sara y Santiago son de mis primeros personajes. Ella es una bruja educada según la magia de la Tradición Vascona, aunque por parte de madre corre magia sufita y cabalística por sus venas. El es un bruixo gallego cuyos orígenes familiares se hunden en el siglo VIII. Ella está emparentada con Salazar Slytherin a través del medio hermano mayor de éste, ambos hijos de Ioanto de Salazar. El por su parte desciende de Rowan, hermana gemela de Rowena. Ellos y su extensa tribu de descendientes merodean por mis fics y los de Cris Snape._

**_Para ellas, especialmente, va dedicado Hechizo de Familia._**

* * *

**I**

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

**_Junio, 1946…_**

Sara sonrió al verse reflejada en el espejo. Tal y como había augurado la tía Celia, aquella prenda le favorecía. Y sonrió aún más al ver aparecer en el cristal junto a su rostro el de su excéntrica tía abuela.

-Te lo dije. Estás estupenda.- Exclamó la tía.- Además, se nota que el matrimonio y la maternidad te sientan bien.- Añadió posando sus manos de largos dedos en los hombros de la sobrina y apretando con afecto.

Sara soltó una risita y se giró un poco para contemplarse mejor. Nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera verse tan atractiva con aquella prenda que ciertamente la favorecía mucho. Se trataba de una túnica azul noche, con bonitos bordados de flores de colores alrededor del cuello y hecha de un tejido fresco y a la vez versátil que se ceñía a su cuerpo lo justo dejando en evidencia que había sido confeccionada en un telar encantado. Y al mirar su figura reflejada en el espejo se sintió bien y satisfecha de la vida. Su tía, se dijo para sus adentros, tenía razón: tras la maternidad lucía una figura espléndida, incluso mejor que antes de quedarse embarazada, porque entonces había llegado a estar tan delgada que parecía escuálida. Y por un instante deseó que Santiago la pudiera contemplar así, vestida de bruja al modo tradicional. Seguro que no habría podido resistirse a atraparla por el talle y atraerla hacia sí, como sólo sabía hacer él, y ella además no querría otra cosa que abandonarse en los brazos y los besos de su jovencísimo marido…

Pero aún faltan un par de detalles…- Tía Celia la sacó de su ensoñación alzando el índice de la mano izquierda, y un cosquilleo recorrió la nuca de Sara cuando su tía invocó magia sin necesidad de usar la varita.

-¿Qué detalles? –La joven Sara se giró para mirar directamente al rostro real. Tía Celia estaba alzando ambas manos. En la derecha portaba un par de babuchas terminadas en pico, profusamente bordadas con flores y hojas. En la izquierda, un bonito sombrero de bruja igualmente decorado con motivos florales.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó Sara atónita. Ni los zapatos ni el sombrero tenían los mismos bordados que la túnica, y aún así todo junto resultaba en una curiosa armonía que, no le cupo duda, poseía algún poder de Invocación obra de su tía, aunque fuera un hechizo bastante leve.

- No pensarías ir con el conjunto a medias ¿No?- Observó su tía alzando sus cejas pelirrojas.- Además, en Belchite ahora mismo tiene que hacer un calorazo tremendo. No puedes ir con la sesera descubierta porque te cogerías una insolación.- Añadió meneando vigorosamente la cabeza a derecha e izquierda.- Vamos a ver, ponte el sombrero y los zapatos, que vea yo si tengo que adaptarlos.

Sara se dejó hacer por su entusiasmada y excéntrica tía, que colocaba, ladeaba y volvía a enderezar tan contenta, talmente como si se estuviera acicalando ella misma.

-¿Dónde has comprado este conjunto tan precioso?- Preguntó Sara mirando las bien rematadas mangas que caían por la mitad del brazo.

- En Portugal. Junto a la Regaleira viven unas brujas que hacen estos bordados.

- Nunca me había fijado en que hubiera tiendas cerca del parque.- Replicó Sara mientras rebuscaba en la memoria las imágenes grabadas de los alrededores de la finca. Quinta la Regaleira era propiedad privada, y solo unos pocos afortunados habían podido visitarla por dentro, pero era vox populi que en el siglo XIX había sido adquirida y transformada en una especie de libro de alquimia gigante por su nuevo propietario, un brujo luso tan excéntrico como la tía Celia. El propietario actual había hecho cambios menores antes de alojar allí a su numerosa y alborotadora familia, que por el simple hecho de ser tantos y tan extrovertidos habían dado cierta popularidad al lugar, por cuya verja de vez en cuando merodeaban curiosos mágicos. Y la joven Sara no había sido una excepción. Aunque reconocía que el lugar rezumaba magia, no había podido siquiera atisbar ninguna de las maravillas del simbolismo alquímico que se comentaba que albergaba.

- Es que no es una tienda, es una casa.- Explicó su tía mientras invocaba un sencillo hechizo para ajustar mejor los zapatos al pie de la sobrina.- Y trabajan por encargo. Las tabas me llevaron hasta ellas… son muy simpáticas.

- ¿Las tabas?

- Si. Buscaba ropa un poco alegre y eché las tabas…

- Pues sí que es alegre el conjunto… - Sara dejó escapar una risita omitiendo deliberadamente que su tía tenía formas muy sui generis de ir de tiendas.- ¿No desentonaré mucho en Belchite?- De repente le había asaltado la duda, y aunque no tenía idea sobre si la bruja de mas edad podría despejarla o no, la formuló en voz alta.

-No, qué va.- Negó tía Celia con decisión.- Allí hay de todo: gente seria que viste túnicas lisas y magos con pantalones. Aunque tienen sus cosas…- Empezó a decir mientras fijaba el sombrero con un largo alfiler encantado.- … hay que reconocer que es un pueblo bonito. Y cuidado. En términos generales.

- Así que… Has estado allí – Observó Sara algo intrigada mientras su tía le miraba lo alto de la cabeza con atención.

- De vez en cuando voy- Reconoció la tía retirando el alfiler para recolocar el sombrero.- Los hechizos de protección de ese pueblo son muy especiales. Has estado en Valencia ¡A qué si!

-La semana pasada. ¿Lo has leído en el vuelo de los pájaros?

-¡No, mujer! – Tía Celia se rió- Es porque tienes el pelo más claro que de costumbre. Mira este mechón, está casi rubio. Y a ti ya sabemos que se te decolora un poco con el sol intenso, que no es ni el de Vera ni el de tu casa en Asturias. Así que solo puede ser el de la casa de tu madre en Valencia.

Era cierto. Sara observó el reflejo en el espejo y constató que también su piel había adquirido un leve tono tostado que hacía resaltar más la ligera tonalidad verdosa de sus ojos, en los que normalmente prevalecía un tono ambarino. Por un instante se vio tentadísima de volver a pensar en su joven marido y en lo mucho que le gustaría estar a solas con él, pero en seguida tomó la decisión de centrarse en tía Celia, que tenía el detalle de dejarle una ropa que no habría estado en condiciones de comprar.

- Y ¿Desde cuándo te interesa ese tipo de magia?- Preguntó Sara extrañada por la revelación. Tía Celia no se caracterizaba precisamente por sentirse cómoda con la magia defensiva. Más bien lo que le iba eran los talismanes, que por cierto era capaz de vender hasta al más _Ingenuo _de los _Ingenuos_. O _muggle_ de los _muggles, _como había empezado a ponerse de moda llamarlos, imitando a los ingleses. Así que tampoco era, a priori, el tipo de persona que los habitantes de aquel pueblo buscarían como potenciales residentes aunque fuera una Urederra de pura cepa y pudiera poner sobre la mesa sus buenos diez siglos completos de antepasados mágicos.

El Belchite original había sido bombardeado hasta los cimientos durante la guerra civil. Posteriormente, un grupo de magos de inclinaciones puristas había conseguido que el Ministerio influyera en el gobierno _muggle_ para que las ruinas fueran abandonadas y la población se trasladara a un núcleo urbano completamente nuevo. Parte de las ruinas quedaron abiertas al público y utilizadas para la propaganda _muggle _del nuevo régimen, pero la mayoría fueron entregadas al ministerio de magia, que autorizó la construcción de un pueblo enteramente mágico que fue habitado, en su mayoría, por lo que llamaban Puristas: magos y brujas que no querían mezclarse con los _muggles_.

Todo aquello había ocurrido cuando Sara era todavía una niña y no se le había despertado el interés por la antropología mágica. Pero ahora, aunque seguía siendo muy joven pues todavía no había cumplido los veinte años, era una bruja adulta. Una mujer casada, madre de una hija y con cierto reconocimiento en el Batzarre de los brujos Vascones. Y que había retomado su Disertatio dispuesta a obtener el grado máximo de Doctora en el Magisterium de Salamanca.

Sara prefería la antropología histórica. Quizás porque se conocía bien y sabía que en su temperamento había cierto deje impulsivo, y por ello se encontraba más cómoda reflexionando tranquilamente sobre el pasado que observando el presente. En eso se diferenciaba de su, ahora colega y hasta hacía poco rival, Carlos Pizarro. Pizarro provenía de una familia mucho mas antigua que la suya, lo que ya era decir muchísimo. Tan antigua que hundía sus raíces en la época en que Hispania había sido provincia romana. Se decía que su antepasado vino de la península itálica en el mismo barco que el primer Silvano, el fundador de la casa de hacedores de varitas que proveía de varitas a la inmensa mayoría de los magie peninsulares, pero ella nunca le había preguntado por ese extremo.

- Desde el solsticio de invierno.- Replicó la tía encogiéndose de hombros mientras observaba con ojo crítico cómo le estaban los zapatos a su sobrina, que otra vez dejó de pensar en sus asuntos.- los posos del café se revolucionaron en la noche del solsticio y leí que debía aprender ese tipo de hechizos. Aunque…- La tía frunció el ceño y Sara se reconoció en el gesto porque era el mismo que ella hacía cuando trabajaba en sus estudios de antropología mágica. Constatar que tenía algo en común con su tía le provocó una oleada de ternura y sonrió.-… la verdad es que no tengo idea de por qué debo aprenderlos.

- A lo mejor es algo relacionado con el trabajo del tío.- Sara se puso sería. El marido de su tía Celia era un famoso abogado mágico. Bajito, calvo, con los ojillos un poco saltones y siempre vestido con impecables trajes, el tío de Sara era como el contrapunto de su alborotada mujer. Con todo, eran un matrimonio extraordinariamente unido, y a Sara le constaba que su excéntrica tía era absolutamente capaz de organizar sus rizos pelirrojos en un elegante moño y abandonar sus vestidos desenfadados para enfundarse en un elegante traje de chaqueta gris y una blusa de seda si debía acompañar a su marido a un auditorio de lo mas tradicional, en el que dejaría por un rato abandonados sus temas favoritos, que no eran otros que los amuletos de baja intensidad mágica que suministraba a sus vecinos sin importarle si eran magos o no mientras su jurisconsulto tío hacía la vista gorda con el estatuto del Secreto, o las mil y una maneras que proveía la naturaleza para dedicarse a la adivinación, para demostrar que, cuando quería, podía tener una conversación amena, culta y la mar de interesante.

-No.- Tía Celia negó con la cabeza.- No tiene que ver con tu tío. En realidad aún no se qué es... Bueno, al menos los posos del café me mantuvieron entretenida. Yo no tengo las habilidades de tu abuela ni de Graciana y los partos, sinceramente, me ponen nerviosa.

Sara sonrió otra vez. El último solsticio de invierno para ella había sido muy, muy especial. Porque aquella noche se había convertido en madre. Ya no recordaba el malestar de las horas previas ni el dolor lacerante que le había cruzado por mitad, talmente como si se fuera a partir en dos,y que le llevó a pensar en un momento de extraña lucidez que tal vez el nombre- parto- venía de aquello. Tampoco recordaba de la misma manera la cara un poco descompuesta de Santiago al verla en plena faena, despatarrada, roja de sudor y de sangre, jadeando y casi gritando. Los hombres no estaban presentes cuando las mujeres daban a luz, pero por alguna razón Graciana le había forzado a permanecer junto a ella. En aquellos momentos le había parecido que el pobre estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, y lo hubiera abrazado fuerte de no estar cada poco atravesada por aquellos latigazos que la impulsaban a empujar. Todos los sinsabores se habían dado por buenos en cuanto tuvo en brazos a su hijita. No se le borraría de la mente mientras viviera la imagen de su carita enrojecida cuando Graciana se la mostró, envuelta en una sabanita nueva, todavía con restos de sangre entre la pelusa rubia y los ojos apretados que, como si hubiera olido a su madre, abrió de inmediato. Unos ojos acuosos que con los meses se habían revelado idénticos a los de su padre, que la había cogido en brazos por primera vez estupefacto de la perfección del milagro de la vida que se había obrado para ellos.

Pensar en Amaia ya era suficiente para elevarle el espíritu y henchirle el alma, hacer que Sara quisiera ser mejor persona y la mejor madre del mundo. Y también una buena profesional. Cuando en la fábrica de pociones de su familia se desconcentraba o el trabajo se le hacía arduo, pensaba en Amaia y enseguida se sentía con energías renovadas. Cuando, en los escasos ratos libres que podía dedicar a su, hasta la fecha hobbie intelectual, el cansancio amenazaba con atenazarla y le entraban ganas de mandar los libros a la porra, pensaba en Amaia, y de nuevo encontraba el coraje que le faltaba. Sabía que a Santiago le ocurría algo parecido, y que desde que supo que sería padre se esforzaba aún más. No andaban escasos para vivir, pero tampoco les sobraba. Trabajo no le faltaba a Santiago, que se iba haciendo poco a poco un nombre entre los ingenieros mágicos, pero precisamente porque era joven y estaba empezando tenía que ajustar mucho los precios a los costes. Su vida familiar no era pretenciosa, y eran muy felices. Atrás habían quedado los momentos iniciales llenos de incertidumbre, cuando Santiago casi agonizaba, herido por los escuadrones conquistadores de Grindelwald. De hecho, que su boda hubo de celebrarse In Articulo Mortis empezaba a convertirse en una anécdota de familia, tanta era la normalidad que, por fin, se había instalado en sus vidas.

Quizás por eso, porque se había acostumbrado a la normalidad, Sara no dedicó ni un minuto aquel día a pensar sobre el misterioso "encargo" que los posos del café transmitieron a su tía abuela, la noche en la que ella estaba afanada en las labores del parto.


End file.
